Seven Day with you
by ItaMei
Summary: Haruno Sakura, no es la chica que creen que es, la típica niña inmadura, llorona y débil que corría por toda la aldea detrás de Sasuke Uchiha y trataba a Uzumaki Naruto como bolsa de basura, no, ella no era así, antes de la masacre de los Uchiha. Portando en su interior un "tenshin" heredo técnicas nunca antes visto, solo por su madre y el hombre que ella más amaba "Itachi".
1. Chapter 1

**KONICHIWA! este es el primer fics ItaSaku que escribo, espero que les guste y todos sus halagos, criticas constructivas o cualquien cosa que deseen decir pongalo en sus preciosos coment! **

* * *

**Prologo**

Haruno Sakura, no es la chica que creen que es, la típica niña inmadura, llorona y débil que corría por toda la aldea detrás de Sasuke Uchiha y trataba a Uzumaki Naruto como bolsa de basura, no, ella no era así, antes de la masacre de los Uchiha.

Su padre en realidad no era su progenitor, como era posible que una mujer rubia y un hombre castaño tuvieran una hija de cabello rosa? Era inaudito el que creyera tal fachada; así mismo como existían los biju que no eran más que una masa da odio existían los "tenshin", ángeles encerrado en humanos, el padre de Sakura, era uno y ella heredo técnicas nunca antes visto, solo por su madre y el hombre que ella más amaba "Itachi".

La familia Namikawa donde pertenecía su madre, un clan prestigioso de la aldea de la niebla, de línea sucesoria, podía controlar el elemento agua y viento, convirtiéndolo en hielo; Sakura poseía dos técnicas inusuales, un arco de chakra que salía de sus manos, atacaba sus objetivos destruyendo las células con un impacto sin dejar rastros de daño externo y la capacidad de congelar todo lo que tocaba, pero le estaba prohibido usarlo debido que muchas organizaciones estaban detrás del "ángel" que dormí en su interior.

La familia Haruno y el clan Uchiha eran muy cercanos puesto que sus madres eran las mejores amigas desde la escuela de ninja y así creció junto a Itachi y sasuke, este adoraba y admiraba a su hermano mayor y Sakura lo amaba como su amigo, hermano y algo más.

Era una noche oscura, Sakura llegaba a casa después de jugar con Sasuke en el parque, cenaba junto a sus padres y como aún era pequeña era obligada a dormir temprano; acurrucada sobre su osito de felpa, soñaba siendo despertada por unos golpes en su ventana, abre sus ojos lentamente, una silueta de alguien agachada, la sobresalta "Itachi ni-chan" pensó saltando rápidamente de la cama y dejarlo pasar, estaba manchado de sangre y lágrimas surcaban en su rostro.

\- Ni-chan ¿Que pasa?- pegunto la pequeña triste a punto de llorar al verlo así.

\- Saku, cuida mucho a Sasuke- respondió el usuario del sharingan, abrazándola.

\- ¿Estas herido? Voy por vendas- dijo tratando de zafarse ignorando su pedido.

\- Estoy bien Sakura, escúchame!- pidió tomándole los hombros mirándola directamente a los ojos- el clan Uchiha ha sido destruido, por mí.

La pequeña abrió los ojos de par en par, tenía ocho años pero era muy inteligente y perceptiva, sabía que Itachi no era de bromear y al ver tanta sangre y su rostro mojado de lágrimas indicaba que lo decía era cierto.

\- Y Sasuke?- pregunto sintiendo algo pesado en su estómago.

\- Esta en el barrio Uchiha.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto la peli rosa apretando con las manos su uniforme de ambu.

\- Mi familia siempre ha sido de elite y guerrera, antes de que se formara la aldea, éramos un clan poderoso con el único rival el clan Senju, siempre habia guerra en ese tiempo, si una aldea o un clan nos contrataba, el contrincante contrataba a los senju y así fue hasta que decidieron crear el país del fuego- relato suavemente depositando a Sakura en la cama- Madara, era el más fuerte de lo nuestro peleo con Hashirama Senju por el puesto del primer hokage y los senju ganaron, fue paz por varias generaciones hasta que a los Uchiha prácticamente nos aislaron de todo, mi padre estaba organizando la revolución para obtener el poder y prestigio que muchos años atrás poseíamos, se iba a producir la tercera guerra ninja; yo era espía doble, daba información a Konoha y a mi clan.

Itachi se había recostado en las piernas de Sakura, encontraba paz cerca de ella, tocaba su cabello, era una niña fuerte, no estaba asustada ni lloraba y entendía perfectamente a donde llevaba la situación.

\- Tu odias las guerras, por eso decidiste acabar con tu familia- comento abrazando la cabeza de Itachi- debió ser muy difícil para ti ni-chan.

\- No me perdonaría una guerra, morirían inocentes, no podía perderte a ti ni a Sasuke- respondió tocando la mejilla de la niña, dándole un beso en la frente- cuídalo por favor.

Y así desapareció ante mi vista, no volví a ver más a mi querido ni-chan, al chico con quien entrenaba todos los días, por la persona por el cual competía con Sasuke para ganar su atención, el hombre que me cuidaba y me mimaba, todo se había esfumado llevándose también al alegre y tierno, Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2: Watashi no tenshi

Una chica de cabello amarillo resplandeciente caminaba frente a un lago congelado, la primavera estaba entrando y los rayos de sol aun no tocaban el suelo por los coposos que eran los árboles, estaba aburrida, suspiraba una y otra vez arrastrando su largo y pesado kimono la nieve que aún no se derretía; perdida en sus pensamientos de los hechos que recientemente la aquejaban, esa mañana su padre como patriarca del clan Namikawa le había comunicado que ya estaba en edad de casarse y justamente hoy conocería a tres candidatos a ser su prometido, no le agradaba la idea, había tantas cosas que no conocía y tanto por explorar, sueño que acabaría al volverse esposa y cumplir con el rol de madre y mujer, no la dejaban salir, creció siempre detrás de esos impecables blanco muros prohibiéndole de toda delicia del exterior, como extrañaba estar en konoha, había pasado toda su infancia en aquella imperiosa y cálida aldea, como añoraba a sus amigos en especial una chica de cabello y facciones hermosas, Mikoto; tenían por costumbre el clan enviar a sus hijos a otras aldeas hasta mayor y traerlos de vuelta al cumplir 7 años y ahora que regresaba todo era impedimento, modales, reglas y pasar horas practicando sobre las fiestas de té y arreglos florales, suspiro, simplemente aburrido.

\- Quieres dejar de suspirar? Interrumpes mi siesta- hablo una voz desconocida para ella.

Un chico con capucha blanca, se encontraba tumbado sobre la nieve mirándola escéptico, la chica no entendía como había llegado ese tipo a su jardín si era custodiado por guardias y protegido por enormes murallas impidiendo a los curiosos husmear dentro del hogar de los Namikawa.

\- ¿Como entraste?- pregunto más intrigada que alarmada.

\- Detrás de esos matorrales hay una puerta- contesto señalando hacia el muro oeste.

Una idea se le cruzo por la mente, su padre había salido y estaba demasiado aburrida para quedarse allí, se acerca con sigilo a los matarrolas y efectivamente encontró la puerta, extasiada y la emoción calándole por el cuerpo dio un tirón a ella, se abre de par en par y lo que vio realmente le gusto, había un pequeño sendero que daba a un lugar muy bullicioso, supuso que era el mercado, había mucha gente riendo, gritando, pidiendo, pagando, se escuchaba el filo de un hacha chocar con algo duro, los pájaros cantar, las gallinas cacarear y los peces salpicar en el agua, realmente estaba encantada.

\- Pareciera que nunca hubieras salido- dijo el chico de la capucha blanca.

\- Llevo 9 años viviendo detrás de esos muros, nunca había visto la aldea- contesto sorprendida por todo lo que veía.

\- Entonces esto te gustara- comento el chico tomándole la mano.

La llevo a un enorme cerro nevado, había realmente mucha gente disfrutando lo poco que quedaba de la nieve, se subieron a la cúspide, el chico unos sellos y una tabla de madera sostenida de dos largas y delicadas vigas, surgió del suelo cubierto de nieve, la chica se figuró que deslizarían colina abajo, congelo con sus manos las vigas.

\- Ya verás cómo bajaremos de rápido- dijo sentándose sobre el trineo y acomodar su kimono.

\- Creo que fue buena idea- sonrió el chico eclipsando a la chica.

La bajada la tomo desprevenida, no se había sujetado pero por suerte el chico lo tomo por la cintura impidiendo que se callera, el aire le pegaba de lleno el rostro, el frio le calaba todo el cuerpo produciendo un placentero escalofrió, una viga se rompe al chocar con una roca volteándose haciendo que sus pasajeros rodaran hasta abajo; se reían a mas no poder tendidos en el suelo, la chica voltea a ver encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos jades cubierto de unos mechones de cabello rosa, la impresión que se llevo fue que era una chica, hasta que se levanta y le sonríe sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se movió.

/

Ya había pasado un año desde que mi Itachi oni-chan habida dejado la aldea, Sasuke había levantado muro contra las personas y se tornó en algo realmente frio, incluso conmigo, era como si hubiera olvidado totalmente el pasado y las personas con quien se relacionó una vez, solo teniendo en su mente "matar a su hermano", me moría de las ganas de contarle todo pero ni-chan me lo había prohibido, varias veces intente decírselo al ver el camino de soledad que estaba escogiendo pero entraba a un genjutsu que el mismo me puso, ese bastardo de mi oni-chan era demasiado listo.

Había apagado mis nueve velas y a la mañana siguiente mi madre me llevo afuera del país, viajamos casi tres día y dos noche hasta llegar a la aldea de la niebla, una enorme mansión se alzaba ante mí, su diseño era bastante antiguo pero impecable y pulcro imponiendo autoridad añeja, entramos y saludamos a unos señores mayores que se impresionaban al verme murmurando cosas como "ángel pecador" "cabello rosa", mi madre entro a una habitación dejándome sentada afuera. Observaba el jardín meciendo mis pies en el aire, escuchaba la voz de niños provenir de algún lugar apareciéndose detrás de una pelota, reían sin preocupación, se divertían sin límites envidiándolos; por sus aspectos podía decir que eran hijos de nobles divisando un poco más apartado, sentadas en una mesa de mármol un grupo de mujeres ataviadas en hermosos kimonos cuando sentí algo venir hacia mí.

\- pásame la bola- ordeno uno de los niños con aire de superioridad.

Me baje del banco de un salto ante la mirada de todos los niños, alce el balón con los pies haciéndolo saltar en el mismo lugar sonreí ligeramente cuando hicieron un circulo alrededor de mi sin embargo el semblante molesto y preocupado con el entrecejo fruncido de las madres hizo detenerme dejando el balón rodar por el pasto. Hicieron una reverencia y arrastrando a los niños que se quejaban de querer seguir jugando quedando de nuevo ese silencio que detestaba del lugar; de vez en cuando sucedía situaciones como esas, mi madre me tomo de la mano mirándome con ternura y comprensión fuimos detrás de un señor que me observo con ojos amables; atravesamos unas enormes puertas de madera, bajando unas escaleras de cemento en forma de espiral hasta llegar a un especie de laboratorio.

\- ¿Dónde estamos mami?- pregunte apretando su mano, me daba escalofríos.

\- Vas a conocer a alguien muy especial- respondió mi madre sonriéndome.

Alrededor había muchos tubos extraños y dentro pasaban líquidos de colores raros, maquinas que rechinaban y personas con batas blancas me observaban con interés, al fondo no muy lejos había un cilindro enorme lleno de líquido hasta el tope, lo que contenía me asusto, era como si me viera al espejo, estaba desnuda y tenía los ojos cerrados, un cordón conectado a su ombligo.

\- Porque...ella esta allí?- pregunte acercándome y tocar el tubo.

\- Recuerdas cuando mama te prohibió utilizar tus poderes y te conté de un ángel que te cuidaba?- pregunto mi madre en respuesta.

\- Si, que papa me regalo un ángel y está dormido aqui- conteste tocando mi corazón.

\- Cuando tú estabas aquí- señalo su vientre- también estaba ella, tu heredaste el ángel de papa, tu creciste grande pero ella no llego a crecer lo suficiente- explico con términos sencillos, algo no me convencía.

\- Entonces ella esta allí creciendo?- pregunte observándola.

\- Si, cuando naciste, tú eras del tamaño de un bebe normal y ella era tan pequeña que cabía en mi mano- contesto mostrándome la palma de la mano.

\- Es mi culpa que ella este allí- dije sorprendiéndola por el grado de serenidad que tomaba el asunto- para que me lo muestran?

\- Eres idéntica a tu padre en tu manera directa de hablar- respondió tocándome el cabello- el sello que tienes dentro de tres días se romperá así que el ángel que tienes aquí debemos separar su poder y sellarlo con ella, para que no cargues sola con él.

\- No! Él es mi ángel, además ese es mi paga por no dejar que ella creciera- comente, otra vez sorprendiéndola.

Mis emociones, mis sentimientos todos eran absorbido por el ángel e incrementaba la potencia de este, debía mantenerme siempre serena y tranquila para no alterar el equilibrio y despertar aquel ser que habitaba en mis entraña, el único regalo que tenia de mi padre había puesto en mí junto a un sello incompleto que en tres días se acabaría y tendría que llevar una vida similar a los shinobis de la raíz, matando totalmente aquellas emociones características de un humano.

Sabía que si ponían una parte en mi "hermana", ella debía ser como yo, alguien que realmente no podía disfrutar de la vida sin el temor de ser devorado, desde pequeña fui sometida a arduos entrenamientos tanto físicos como psicológicos y a pesar de mi condición, había vivido como una niña normal, tenía todo lo que podía desear a mi edad, una familia que me amaba y amigos en quien pude confiar. Justo como lo había deseado mi padre.

Mi madre veía la determinación que emanaba en mis ojos y acepto mi petición con la condición de que me iría a entrenar cuatro años a unas montañas nevadas sagradas, despertaría y aprendería a llevarme bien y si era posible controlar al "ángel", al tiempo que perfeccionaba las técnicas que herede de mi padre y la línea sucesoria de mi madre.

\- La gente sospechara que desaparecí- dije pensando en mis amigos.

\- Tu hermana ocupara tu lugar hasta que vuelvas- respondió mi madre tocándome el hombro.

\- Entonces nunca más podre volver a la aldea- conteste mirándola con tristeza.

\- Regresaras y vivirás con tu hermana- aclaro leyéndome la mente- pasaras a ser su prima, yo arreglare todo para tu regreso.

\- Me extrañaras?- pregunte temiendo ser remplazada.

\- Tu más que nadie puedes sentir los sentimientos de los demás- dijo lentamente mi madre- que crees tú sobre tu pregunta.

Me quede callada y me concentre "angustia", "amargura" esos sentimientos me golpearon al sentir el roce de mi madre, podía saber que sentían las personas con solo tocarme, don que poseo, gracias al ser que se alojaba dentro de mí.

\- Regresare mama, por ti y por mi imouto-chan- conteste con una ancha e inocente sonrisa.

Ocho días más tarde de aquel encuentro con mi pequeña hermana me encontraba recostada en una cama mientras el doctor cambiaba las vendas cubriendo gran parte de mi cuerpo que mantenía un agujero enorme, cicatrizando a una velocidad poco común. No me quejaba a pesar de la carnicería que parecía, haciendo a mi "ángel" moverse ansiosa cuando recordaba con miedo aquella ceremonia donde trataban de retener aquella criatura que amenazaba desatarse después de que el sello se rompiera; habían incrustado unas enormes estacas con amuletos de papel en mis manos y mis pies en forma de cruz atado a unas cadenas que me sostenían en el aire, podía sentirlas penetrando todo rastro de tejidos, a medida que se acercaba la hora cero sentí algo rasgar mi espaldas y un dolor incesante profiriendo un grito que proveniente de mi alma mientras alguien se apoderaba de mi mente; maldecía, sintiendo su odio mientras se movía salvajemente tratando de romper lo que lo mantenía preso. Perdí la conciencia sumiéndome en un profundo sueño recobrándola tres días más tarde.

Al cabo de un par de días me encontraba en la falda de una enorme montaña acompañada de mi madre que solo me veía partir sola contra el viento helado, escalando con dificultad sobre la nieve. Después de un par de horas al llegar a la cima pude observar un enorme templo, me interne cautelosa encontrándome un manojo de niños barriendo la nieve aunque la mayoría jugaban con ella que al terminar de bajar unas pequeñas escaleras giraron su mirada posándola en mí y como por arte de magia y mucha coordinación formaron dos columnas dándome la bienvenida, cruzándola con recelo mientras se arrodillaban uno a uno a medida que avanzaba.

\- La estábamos esperando, Sakura-sama – saludo un monje de extraña vestimenta y de una calvicie pronunciada – Tsumi-sama la está esperando dentro.

Observe por primera vez de lo que sería mi nuevo hogar, detrás aún se encontraba la fila de niños haciendo una impecable reverencia que fueron deshaciéndose cuando di un paso dentro del templo lista para lo que viniera dando un paso a mi nuevo futuro y dejar atrás mi feliz pasado.

Los días pasaron rápido, todo mi alrededor cambiaba y yo también, crecí bastante aunque mi cuerpo seguía sin desarrollarse, mi cabello rosa creció tornándose a plateado por lo frio que hacía y el chakra que había en ese lugar, quedando solo de color rosa las puntas, mi maestra Tsumi me entrenaba, una monja bastante anciana, perteneciente al templo que invoco a tal "ángel" por el sabio de seis camino, se encargaban de enseñar a sus contenedores a armonizar con él. El entrenamiento en si era bastante fuerte, además de aprender artes marciales, uso de espadas, meditación e incluso volverte vegetariana lo más difícil fue entablar una "amistad" con el ángel cuando era solo una enorme bola de masa de odio con una pizca de amor.

La historia de este ser lo encontré bastante triste, se decían que habían sido invocados tres, eran considerados e idolatrado como dioses antiguo, uno representaba el amor, el segundo la amistad y el tercero el perdón, cuando apareció por primera vez que el biju de diez cola apareció en la primera guerra ninja como arma para conquistar sin embargo no era un ser que se dejaban controlar sin más, destruyendo todo a su paso devoro a los dos primero y los torno en seres errantes; ante la soledad y la perdida lleno de venganza y odio, el ultimo ángel callo y se volvió en un monstruo mucho más peligroso que el mismo biju, separándolo en varias colas como se conocen ahora, pudieron detener la catástrofe de ese monstruo coleado. Sin embargo aún quedaba el ángel caído, murieron muchas personas, alimentándose con el dolor y el temor destruyendo todo a su paso, fue sellado como los demás bijus, dentro de un hombre con un extraño pelo color rosa y transmitido así a sus generaciones hasta llegar a mí.

A diferencia del resto del mundo que huían de la mención del "tenshi" en el templo fui muy querida a pesar del peligro que podía significar estar cerca de mí, los niños me adoraban y se acercaban con curiosidad y los adultos me observaban con ternura diciendo lo mucho que les recordaba a mi padre, sentí orgullo al saber que fue el mejor portador llegando hasta poder manejarlo a su antojo, algo que yo aspiraba ser.

Así fue como cuatro años pasaron volando, frente a las grandes puertas de konoha me encontraba, respire profundo, el aroma pinos inundo mi fosas nasales, como extrañaba esa fragancia otoñal, entre y me registre como pariente de los Harunos, parecían estar al tanto de que había llegado, pidiéndome que fuera a la torre el hokage, subí lentamente las escaleras, había olvidado lo muchos que eran, toco la puerta y me dan permiso pasar.

Verme a mí misma apilar un montón de papeles moverme de aquí y allá con ese kimono rosa aun me parecía increíble...tenía una gemela.


	3. Chapter 3: Regreso

La tarde caía y se sentía un frescor primaveral, una chica rubia salía a escondida por la puerta que había detrás de unas enredaderas, entrando a un sendero y divisando a un chico de cabello rosa, corriendo hacia él, siendo recibido por sus brazos y perderse entre la multitud.

Desde aquel ultimo día de ese frio invierno, llevaban tiempo viéndose a escondida, había podido de una manera la heredera de los Namikawa eludir a sus prometidos y entregar su corazón a un individuo de clan y linaje temido en la aldea por los rumores de que portaban un arma tan poderosa capaz de destruir una nación entera, estando en constante peligro por los ataques de otros países y organizaciones que deseaban arrebatar tal tesoro, infundiendo odio; respetado y venerado con temor muchos clanes evitaban tener relación alguna con ellos, aun así la chica no le importaba ir en contra de su familia, le resbalaba lo que los clanes dijeran y sin temor alguno seguía a su lado, aun sabiendo lo que su interior escondía.

Una fuerte lluvia azoto sobre la aldea repentinamente, dos cuerpos que paseaban por el lago dentro del bosque corrieron en busca de refugio, encontrando después de varios minutos, riendo, entrando en una oscura cueva, el chico peli rosa un ninja especialista en el elemento de fuego, usando su "katon" iluminando la cueva, acobijando con una oleada de calor arropando los cuerpos empapados; la cercanía y la escasa ropa mantenía callado el lugar, intercambiaban tímidas miradas, pequeños roses y tiernos besos, deslizándose al suelo, produciendo calor ajena a la fogata.

\- No puedo hacerlo- dijo el chico separándose.

\- No te gusto?- pregunto dolida la chica por el rechazo- no te parezco atractiva así?

\- No es eso, estás haciendo que pierda mis cabales- contesto escondiendo sus ojos de ella.

\- Entonces...- prosiguió buscando su mirada.

\- No puedo perder la calma, está prohibido para mi sentir emociones fuertes- respondió Kenji aun sin mirarla.

\- Te amo- confeso la chica.

El chico levanto la mirada sorprendido y como un resorte salto a la otra esquina alejándose tratando de mantener la calma.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso- siseo entre dientes sin mirarla.

Esas palabras con tono de desprecio atravesando a la muchacha escuchando que su interior se rompía como una piedra estrellarse contra un espejo mientras su conciencia le repetía al corazón las veces que le había advertido de sus sentimientos, sonrió melancólicamente, tan terca había sido. No era más que un juego de frio amor de un día de nevada.

\- Porque me enamoraste entonces?- dijo lentamente la chica- no sentías nada -rompió a gritar enojada- porque me robaste mi primer beso? Por qué aceptabas sostenerme la mano? Por qué no me rechazaban tus brazos? Así no me hubiera ilusionado- decía entre susurro con una voz tan quebrada que dolía escuchar y los ojos cubiertos por mechones de cabello.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez que Mebuki calló, le hacía daño no tener respuesta del hombre del que se había enamorado, aquel que le había mostrado el mundo exterior, del que la hizo experimentar alegría, peligro, tristezas, amor, compañía y sobre todo seguridad.

\- Debí suponerlo, tus expresiones no cambian, siempre sereno y calmado a todo lo que te decía y hacia- prosiguió apretando fuertemente los pantaloncillo dándole la espalda.

El silencio reino nuevamente, solo escuchaba las gotas de agua chocar contra el suelo y el craqueó de la madera consumirse y sin decir nada más, con el corazón roto salió corriendo bajo la incesante lluvia que se mezcló con sus lágrimas. Corrió tanto como pudo hasta tropezar con su kimono blanco y quedar tendida sobre el barro. Grito, golpeo el suelo y rasgo su ropa que no le permitía libre movilidad y antes que pudiera retomar la carrera unos brazos la retuvieron, al ver quien era lo empujo y sin soltarla cayeron sobre el suelo; dolía como quemaduras que la tocara cuando ya la había rechazado.

\- Suéltame! – pedía alejándolo.

Y sin previo aviso, sin esperarlo, la beso. El llanto de la chica incremento, trato de empujarlo sin éxito mientras él demandaba cada vez más inundando su cavidad hasta que poco a poco la heredera de los Namikawas cedió ante la amarga tentación.

\- Si llego a perder la calma, puedo llegar a matarte- dijo sin expresión alguna, besando su frente, separándose al quedarse sin aire- no me perdonaría jamás eso.

Su expresión fría se tornó más cálida mientras la miraba directamente acercándose y abrazarla. La lluvia caía con menos fuerza como si estuviera atado a las emociones de la chica rozaba suavemente ambos cuerpos; la alza en sus brazos para sorpresa de ella y refugiándose en su pecho el abochornamiento escuchaba el corazón palpitante del pelirosa mientras lo estrechaba más a él, temiendo que escapara.

\- Llevo dentro de mi algo que se alimenta de mis emociones, si me paso de los limites puede apoderarse de mi- comento entrando a la cueva - cuando estoy cerca de ti, soy yo mismo, diferente a lo que soy en el clan, me pones nervioso, haces que haga locuras y me haces desear hacer esto- la besa suavemente con pequeños roces tocaba su mejilla aprisionando con un brazo su cintura- temo lastimarte si estoy más cerca.

\- Lo sé, llevas dentro al tenshi que cayó en la venganza- pronuncio en voz baja apoyando la cabeza en su pecho- no tengo miedo.

\- Lo sabias? Por qué seguías a mi lado?.

\- Porque soy testaruda y porque…te amo- respondió aquella frase que había prometido no decirle más, abrazándolo con el corazón a mil.

Tuvo como respuesta una alocada palpitación de parte del chico que a los segundos calmo prosiguiendo a mirarla con aquella sonrisa que ella tanto adoraba, la beso, no con ternura si no con necesidad, amor, deseos controlado subiendo cada vez más y más la intensidad, la amaba y no tenía palabras para expresarlo.

El temor de lastimar a alguien y alejarla es una forma extraña de amar, aquella tarde de lluvia dos personas se unieron volviéndose uno con el miedo en sus corazones siendo el deseo y el amor más fuerte, concibiendo es su vientre el fruto que podría algún día darle paz al ángel oscuro, lleno de odio a aprender nuevamente lo que era eso a que llamamos "felicidad".

/

Una hermana gemela, difícil de creer después de tantos años siendo hija única, éran físicamente parecidas aunque de personalidad éran distinta, perdía la paciencia con facilidad, sonreía con sinceridad, demostraba sus emociones siempre y vertía su alma entera cuando se lo proponía, en cambio la peli platinada rara vez sonreía para no decir que nunca, su semblante era siempre calmado e impasible sin llegar a lo frio inspirando confianza en los demás.

Aun seguía de espalda la pelirosa comunicándole que Tsunade-sama no se encontraba y que le dejara un mensaje, se voltea por primera vez para verla, tenía una expresión sorprendida. Ambas se miraron en silencio con un extraño sentimiento; altas de ojos verdes, pequeña nariz y unos labios definido delicadamente que si no fuera por sus cabellos y la piel más pálida de la peli plateada, Sakura la hubiera confundido con un bunshin no convocado.

\- Konichiwa! Me llamo Namikawa Yukihana, tú debes ser mi prima Haruno Sakura- saludo cortésmente la mayor rompiendo el silencio.

\- Ohh! Konichiwa – respondió inclinando la cabeza - Mi madre me ha hablado de ti- agrego sin dejar de observarla con una mirada que la peli platinada no supo descifrar- sígueme, te llevare a casa.

Caminaron en silencio por calles de Konoha, una absorta en sus pensamientos y mirando de reojo a su acompañante mientras que la otra detallaba todo a su alrededor, el lugar no había cambiado mucho, excepto de que ahora habían más casas, puestos y almacenes, el cerezo que plantaron en la academia ahora era un frondoso y robusto árbol pero lo que tal vez nunca iba a cambiar es la bulliciosa y cálida gente que vivía en la aldea muy diferente al pueblo que estaba bajo las montañas del templo, tan tranquila, silenciosa y amable que costaba apaciguar su interés. Una rafagada de viento pasó a su lado levantando a más de unas faldas provocando varios gritos y miradas enojadas de las féminas.

\- Buenos días, Sakura-san – saludo un chico de vestimenta verde y corte extraño- como está la flor más hermosa de konoha?.

\- Buenos días Lee-san- contesto tratando de zafar su mano que estaba a centímetros de los labios del chico.

La expresión de su hermana confundió a la mayor, estaba incomoda pero sonreía de igual forma, podía palpar el disgusto pero también un agrado haciendo que la platinada observara la escena sin comprender; había pasado tanto tiempo entrenando y ocupada en su meta de compaginar con su "ángel", aunque a veces tenia contacto con las personas pero no más que curiosidad y amabilidad, había olvidado que los humanos tenían sentimientos contradictorio como estos. Detrás del que se debía llamar Lee apareció un chico de ojos blancos y una chica guapa con el cabello atado de dos chongos.

\- Ella es Yukihana- presento Sakura al ver el interés de los presentes – Namikawa-san, él es Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji y Ten Ten.

\- Namikawa- susurro el ojiblanco sin dejar de observarla.

\- Yuki, está bien- respondió sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada al hyuga.

\- Mucho gusto Yuki-san- el rostro del chico de cejas gruesas se encontraba a centímetros de la peliplatinada – se parece muchísimo a Sakura-san, ustedes son hermanas?- comento mirando a ambas chicas sin saber que había dado en el blanco.

\- Primas y si me disculpan, Sakura me gustaría ir a dejar el equipaje a tu casa – hizo una reverencia hacia el equipo de Gay para seguir el camino, Neji Hyuga la estaba irritando.

En una esquina donde la calle era poco transitada a lado de una tienda de dangos había una edificio de dos piso al que llamaba hogar, no había cambiado nada, el tiempo no parecía haberle afectado excepto el jardín medicinal, algunas plantas cubrían parcialmente cubría parcialmente el barrote del balcón, que había cultivado junto a su padre, cuando era pequeña, que a pesar de no ser el verdadero la amo como su hija, conservaba aquel aire hogareño, dulce y cálido.

\- Mi niña está en casa!- grito eufórica su madre abrazándola- cuanto ha crecido mi pequeña Sakura.

\- Mama yo soy Sakura- declaro la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo siento, un pequeño error- lanzo una risa nerviosa Mebuki- que le sucedió al color rosa de tu cabello.

\- El frio de la nieve- contesto dejando que tomara los mechones de su pelo, suspirando.

\- Bueno aun conservas el color rosa de tu padre en las puntas y sus preciosos ojos como Sakura- dijo abrazándonos a ambas.

\- Tu padre tenía el pelo rosa? Ya sé de donde viene el color extraño de mi cabello- razono Sakura observándome.

\- Sakura- se escuchó una voz masculina desde el umbral de la cocina- mi pequeña Sakura, mi muñequita- salió Kizashi corriendo a abrazar a la peliplatinada.

\- Tú también papá? Yo soy Sakura- la menor de la Haruno los miro decepcionada – como confundir a su hija con su sobrina que acaba de llegar? Sería aceptable si hubiéramos vivido juntas.

-Me muestras mi habitación Sakura? – cambiando el tema la mayor ya que sus padres no decían palabra alguna.

\- ah! Saku… Yuki-chan tu habitación aún no está lista, puedes dejar tus cosas donde Sakura- comento la madre de las gemelas con una enorme sonrisa mientras subían la escalera.

La habitación era mas pequeña de lo que recordaba, las cortinas de flores, el tapizado de caricatura, las fotos y los peluches que cuando era niña decoraban el cuarto, habían desaparecido; los muebles estaban todos pegados a la pared. Dejo su equipaje en una esquina a lado de la cómoda, un destellos negro llamo su atención a un portarretrato.

\- Tu habitación es la que está a lado del mío, cuando se sequen las sabanas podrás pasar- decía la pelirosa observando el pasillo – siempre ha estado cerrada, me pregunto cómo será.

\- Es tu equipo? – pregunto sin despegar la vista en el pelinegro.

\- Si, somos el equipo 7 de Kakashi-sensei.

\- Así que eres cercana a Sasuke y Naruto – susurro la peliplateada.

\- Como sabes sus nombres?

Como no iba a saberlo si habían crecido juntos? Pero eso su hermana ignoraría siempre, aun recordaba las tardes en que jugaba con los Uchihas o las veces en que el Uzumaki la arrastraba a sus travesuras; observo otra vez al pelinegro de la fotografía y unos ojos rojos se cruzó por la mente de la platinada surcando en sus recuerdos que había encerrado hace muchísimo tiempo, la sonrisa, las ojeras, el roce de sus manos, su cabello liso y su voz la golpeó con una oleada de nostalgia acelerando su corazón sintió una opresión, su ángel gruño. Sakura juro haber visto a su prima con una sonrisa y como un click sus labios volvieron a la fina línea que había tenido desde que la vio en la torre de la Hokage.

La luz de los faros de la calle iluminaba el rostro de una chica de cabello plata mientras observaba el exterior con un foto álbum en su regazo, sus dedos reposaban sobre una en especial, había dos niños un pelinegro sonriente, una ojiverde mirando a la cámara, sentados junto a un chico mayor que traía una sonrisa. Levanto su vista, la habitación estaba ordenada exactamente como lo había dejado antes de partir a su entrenamiento; las paredes estaban llenas de fotos y dibujos que había hecho de pequeña, los peluches acomodados alrededor de la cama y el techo lleno de estrellas fluorescentes que le había regalado los hermanos Uchihas para su quinto cumpleaños y pasado la noche junto a ellos observándolas, su corazón otra vez se apretujo no entendía porque cada vez que se acordaba de aquellos tiempo su ángel se ponía ansioso posiblemente sin saber la razón, soño con su Ni-chan.

\- Buenos días Hokage-sama, Namikawa Yukihana a sus servicios- hizo una reverencia haciendo caer sus flecos plateados.

El semblante de la Godaime parecía molesta observando al hombre que se encontraba en una esquina, con unas vendas cubriendo uno de sus ojos y la frente observaba a la recién llegada sin expresión, vestía de yukata color pastel y una túnica negra cubrirle desde el hombro izquierdo hasta sus pies apoyándose con un bastón.

\- Desde hoy formaras parte de la Raíz – dijo aquel hombre de voz gutural.


	4. Chapter 4: La Raiz

holaaa! siento muchisimo la demora!

aqui le traigo el nuevo cap! espero que les guste

enjoy!

Dos cuerpos bajo la lluvia corrían tomados de la mano, levantando el agua que caía del suelo en cada paso hasta llegar a una cabaña bastante alejada del pueblo y con un aspecto bastante abandonada y descuidada aunque solo era la parte del exterior; entraron estruendosamente a la casa, uno de ellos ayudaba al otro a quitarse la capucha que estaba empapada, mostrando a una mujer con un vientre bastante abultado, sentándose en una silla mientras que su compañero encendía una vela, iluminando tenuemente el lugar.

— Tienes frio?- pregunto el chico ayudándola a secarse.

— Estoy bien, nos quedaremos aquí?

— Si, ya que hemos cruzado la frontera será difícil que nos encuentren aquí, mañana colocare trampas – respondió besándola.

Permanecían callado abrazados, el chico tocaba su vientre tiernamente y la chica se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, ambos habían escapado, eludiendo las reglas de sus clanes que habían estado en total desacuerdo ante la idea de la unión de aquella desafortunada pareja; al enterarse los clanes que en el vientre de la heredera de los Namikawas crecía un pequeño ser que se convertiría en el siguiente arma del "ángel caído" condenándolo a una vida de desprecio, rechazo, aislamiento y constante entrenamiento privándolo de muchas maravillas llamada "vida"; decidió el padre de la criatura criarlo y educarlo de la manera que quiso siempre el.

— Deseas que sea un niño o niña? – pregunto el chico al sentir las patadas del pequeño.

— Un niño, fuerte, guapo e inteligente como su padre- respondió la chica ensoñada.

— Presiento que será una niña, una pequeña princesa hermosa y testaruda como su madre a la que consentiré, sería la niña más feliz del mundo.

— La tendrás muy difícil futuro Otou-san con sus pretendientes llamándote suegrito.

— Los mato – respondió de manera molesta - Ella no tendrá novio hasta tener cien años – recibiendo como respuesta una fuerte risa de su amado que no había escuchado desde hace meses.

Los meses pasaban y el vientre de aquella simpática rubia crecía, ambos vivían felices en aquella cabaña en espera de su pequeño retoño; su embarazo era un caso más especial, los movimientos del bebe era mucho más fuertes, crecía muy rápido y muchas veces absorbía de manera anormal el chakra de su madre por lo que siempre debía estar en constante reposo.

Se sentía tan egoísta cada vez que veía el rostro demacrado de su esposa y el esfuerzo que hacía para parecer estar bien, culpabilidad es lo que sentía por haberla arrastrado a la miseria y sufrimiento a la que le había condenado desde el momento que la amo, la amaba con locura. Sabía que algún momento aparecerían los de su clan para arrebatarle a lo que ellos llamaban el "contenedor" del ángel, aprendía y practicaba continuamente un sello que le fue negado a él por el temor de que su "ángel" perdiera sus poderes y dejar de existir como un arma, sus hijos no llevarían ese fatal destino y él se encargaría de eso.

Una tarde de verano el pelirosa regresaba de cacería y traía consigo una canasta de mora silvestre, últimamente su querida esposa tenía un antojo de ello quejándose a toda hora y haciendo pucheros por ello; la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, tenía un mal presagio de esto y corrió hacia su interior encontrando todo totalmente desordenado, habían algunas manchas de sangre que hizo hervir al ángel de su interior, tomo su katana, ya sabían dónde estaban, todo ese tiempo había temido ese momento, no iba a perdonarlos si les hacían daño a su familia, les iba a demostrar el monstruo que ellos habían creado.

Mebuki abría sus castaños ojos, parpadeando repetitivamente, trato de moverse pero algo la mantenía atada de pies y manos sobre una superficie dura, donde se encontraba acostada; un grupo de personas con bata se encontraba en aquella inmensa habitación, a duras penas podía ver, había forcejeado con tantas fuerzas hasta que la golpearon en la nuca, desarmándola, presentándose ahora las consecuencias de tal jaleo. Una punzada sintió en la parte izquierda de su abdomen, dando paso a dolores y fuerte contracciones en su vientre, sentía un líquido deslizarse por su entrepierna, era consciente de lo que estaban haciendo, iba a perder a su bebe, estaba asustada, lloraba y gritaba sin consuelo, llamando a su amado, sintió que rasgaron su piel sin escrúpulo y hurgaron dentro de ella; dolía, dolía demasiado, tanto que pensó morir hasta que un pequeño llanto se escuchó aun cuando sus sentidos estaban fallando, su corazón se alivió aunque el dolor aun no cesaba, observo dificultosamente como alzaban una pequeña cosa y la depositaban en una bandeja preguntándose realmente que era, no hubo tiempo para encontrar una respuesta sintió una brusca intromisión en sus entrepiernas halando sus entrañas, profirió un grito al cielo acompañado de un precioso llanto poniéndole fin a esa dolorosa situación, o esa era lo que ella creía.

/

_"__El semblante de la Godaime parecía molesta observando al hombre que se encontraba en una esquina, con unas vendas cubriendo uno de sus ojos y la frente observaba a la recién llegada sin expresión, vestía de yukata color pastel y una túnica negra cubrirle desde el hombro izquierdo hasta sus pies apoyándose con un bastón._

_\- Desde hoy formaras parte de la Raíz – dijo aquel hombre de voz gutural."_

Se hizo un silencio imperturbable, aquel hombre la observaba aparentemente sin interés alguno pero podía sentir en el ambiente malos deseos proceder de él. A la conversación se le unió simultáneamente dos ancianos que aparecieron con una rafagada de humo.

— Así que ella es la chica- observo la mujer acercándose a la ojiverde.

— Digan lo que digan, ella no pertenecerá a la raíz – anuncio la Godaime con voz fuerte.

— Es lo mejor para alguien como ella – respondió el anciano sin dejar de mirar a la peliplateada.

La raíz, ese lugar le sonaba y le incomodaba a "Sakura", una organización independiente y supuestamente clandestina que actúa bajo las ordenes de alguien que no era el Hokage, un grupo de personas sin emociones ni sentimientos con un solo propósito en la vida, cumplir la misión que se le asignara sin mirar el cómo, cuándo y dónde. Pero lo que le estaba molestando a la peliplateada era su líder "Danzou", había escuchado su nombre antes aunque nunca lo había visto sabía que era peligroso.

"ten cuidado de alguien llamado Danzou" era la advertencia que sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza pero que no recordaba quien ni por qué se lo había advertido.

— Que insinúas? Ella proviene de una familia de elite, una excelente ninja – contesto conteniéndose.

— Sabes a lo que se refieren – Danzou por primera vez desvió su mirada hacia la hokage – la raíz es un lugar prefecto para ella, la entrenare personalmente.

— Ella es de otra aldea, no pueden hacer lo que le plazcan, si su clan se enteran que la obligaron tendríamos serios problemas.

— Pero esta en nuestra villa, representa más peligro que aquel "niño"- refiriéndose a naruto – hay que prepararla, las organizaciones se mueven.

— Tsunade, el consejo ya lo aprobó, tu palabra no valdrá aquí – sentencio aquella anciana con voz firme.

— Tsh! Entonces para que vienen a mi cuando ya lo han decidido?

No le gustaba hacia donde iba el tema, solo los altos cargo de la villa sabían de su secreto y él también lo conocía, podía oler el peligro y una oleada de avaricia.

— Siento mucho mi atrevimiento pero no tengo ningún interés en unirme a la raíz – dijo la chica haciendo caso a la voz que le advertía – si no hay otro asunto que atender, preferiría retirarme.

— Alto allí – ordeno la anciana – se te ha ordenado entrar a la raíz, no puedes negarte.

— Según el código de ninja firmada desde la formación de las aldeas, como ninja perteneciente a La aldea oculta de la niebla y futura heredera del clan Namikawa, nueva residente de Konoha, soy libre de aceptar las órdenes que se me apetezcan.- respondió sin ni siquiera intimidarse por las miradas de los que debían ser sus "jefes" de ahora en adelante- solo seguiré las ordenes de la hokage y de nadie más.

— Imperdonable, como osas hablarle así a tus superiores – espeto molesta la anciana- deberían enseñarle moda… - callo al ver la mano suspendida de Danzou pidiendo silencio.

— Estas segura de tu decisión? – pregunto aquel hombre de múltiples vendados.

— Si señor

— Allí tienen su respuesta – dijo la rubia después de unos segundos de silencio – ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho que hacer, podrían retirarse?

Si el silencio helado y las miradas punzantes pudieran acribillar a alguien, Sakura no hubiera sobrevivido ni con el poder de su ángel, el primero en salir fue Danzou sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada a la ojiverde "regresaras" fue lo que susurró al pasar a su lado y desaparecer seguido por los dos ancianos del consejo que no paraban de murmurar algo sobre el irrespeto a sus superiores

— Por fin le ganamos a esos vejestorio del consejo – rio Tsunade con ganas – fue muy buena tu respuesta pero ten cuidado, Danzou no se quedara con un no por respuesta.

Mientras la hokage revisaba algunos papeles y hablaba sobre algo relacionado a su estatus, la peliplateada hurgaba en su cerebro algún recuerdo de aquella voz y del porque Danzou le parecía peligroso; a pesar de que siempre fue muy observadora tenia mala memoria.

— Toma- dijo sacando a la chica de su cavilación - Tengo una misión para ti.

— Pero yo no me he graduado – contesto mirando la banda de konohagakure de las manos de la rubia.

— Hace mucho que ya superaste la etapa de gennin – dijo tendiéndole una vez más la banda.

— Hai, arigatou gozaimazu – respondió al mismo tiempo que tocaban la puerta

— Adelante

— Buenos días Tsunade-sama– saludo un chico ojiblanco con su cabellera color de ébano atada pulcramente.

— Buenos días Neji, tengo una misión para ambos – comento observándolos – es la primera misión que tiene Yukihana y como chunin me gustaría que la guiaras; llevaran estos pergaminos al kazekage y partirán mañana al amanecer.

— Hai – respondieron al unísono retirándose.

Pasaron por el pasillo de la torre y bajaron la escalera sin decir palabra alguna aunque "Sakura" estaba consciente de que la observaban, su mirada la ponía de una manera extraña, sentía que esos ojos blancos la escaneaban y por primera vez en su vida experimento lo que llamamos incomodidad aunque no era consciente de eso. Llegaron a la plaza de konoha y con una inclinación de cabeza la peliplateada se despidió de Neji, doblo una esquina para ir a casa notando una tienda de dango.

Recordaba cuando era más pequeña se sentaba afuera del puesto junto a los hermanos Uchihas cuando Itachi regresaba de una misión y los invitaba a unas deliciosas bolas de dango y como Sasuke revoloteaba alrededor de su hermano tratando de que le diera algunos de él cuando se terminaba el suyo; "cuidado" escucho susurrar a su ángel, no sabía por qué siempre que pensaban en ellos sentía opresión en su corazón. Ignorando la razón entro a la tienda.

— Yukihana-san – llamo una pelirosa al verla entrar – donde habías estado? Te busque por todos lados.

— Sólo llámame Yuki, la Hokage me había llamado.

— Ya eres una shinobi de Konoha – indico al ver la banda que se había colocado en su muslo izquierdo – ven, te quiero presentar a las chicas.

La tomo de la mano sorprendiéndola, hacía mucho de la última vez que alguien la guiara de esa manera; la llevo a una mesa casi al fondo donde se encontraba tres chicas conversando, una rubia de ojos aqua, una peliazul de ojos plateados como Neji y la ultima de cabello y ojos castaño que había conocido el día anterior, se detuvieron a observar a la peliplateada.

— Chicas, le presento a mi prima Namikawa Yukihana.

— Segura que es tu prima frente de marquesina? Ella parece una muñeca a diferencia de ti – molesto la rubia comenzando un pleito con Sakura.

— QUE DIJISTE INOCERDA?

— me llamo Yamanaka Ino, he escuchado que eres de la aldea oculta de la niebla, como son los chicos de allá? – ignorando olímpicamente a Sakura.

— Es que no piensa en nada más que chicos? – pregunto Ten Ten – te acuerdas de mí? Ayer nos conocimos – tuvo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza – ella es Hyuga Hinata prima de Neji – presento al ver que ella no hablaba.

Algo que jamás entendería "Sakura" es el interés de las chicas por los chicos y respetaba el poder de observación que tenían esas chicas cuando escuchaban sus criticas detalladas sobre algún chico o de algo que ellas llamaban moda, nunca había tenido una amiga, tampoco había tiempo por su entrenamiento, lo único que tenía en mente era compaginar con el demonio, por lo que tema de amor, vestimenta y chismes eran todos nuevo para ella, lo cual entendieron cuando confeso haber vivido en un templo.

La tarde llego sin avisar y ambas gemelas caminaban rumbo a su hogar acompañada de las demás chicas, era agradable lo que estaba viviendo a pesar de ser alguien distinta, un ser que no podía dejar emerger sus sentimientos pero que su familia la amaba, tenía nuevas amigas que les agradaban y lo más importante estaba de vuelta en su aldea, el lugar que la vio crecer y donde guardaba sus más preciados recuerdos. Al entrar por una calle una oleada de dejavu la ataco, sabía que si se desviaba hacia la izquierda estaría la entrada de la barriada Uchiha.

— Sakura-san adelántate, tengo unos asuntos que atender – dijo de pronto movida más por impulso que por otra cosa – dile a mamá que me disculpe, llegare un poco tarde – termino desapareciendo con un salto.

— A mamá? – pregunto al aire su hermana.

Cintas amarillas que rezaban "no pasar", una oscuridad y desolación arrasaba con aquel lugar que en antaño había sido tranquila pero cálida se encontraba sumida a un silencio desgarrador. De pie frente a una casa en específica, una peliplateada miraba con mucho detalle, hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba, desde aquel día que sucedió la masacre habían aislado y protegido impidiendo la entrada de intrusos; todo se encontraba tal y como lo recordaba, recorría cada habitación con lentitud deteniéndose con cada recuerdo como aquella vez que Sasuke al lanzarle un ladrillo de juguete a la ojijade por una rabieta que monto solo por el hecho de que el Uchiha mayor estaba dándole su fresa favorita, tumbo el jarrón oriental que tanto le gustaba a Mikoto o aquella vez que Itachi intento hacerles unos huevos fritos a los dos pequeños que querían que su ni-san les hiciera de comer y termino Sasuke lanzándole un katon al platillo en su afán de ayudar y sorprender a su hermano para terminar quemando la pared de la cocina; "Sakura" nunca olvidaría la transformación de su tía al encontrar el desastre.

Al llegar a la última habitación, corrió con suavidad la puerta pudiendo jurar el aroma de él flotar en el aire, ese pequeño espacio le hacía sentir un revoltijo en su interior y por vigésima vez desde que había llegado a la aldea su ángel gruño advirtiéndole; "que te sucede? Compórtate" regaño firmemente, desde que había subido a aquella montaña nevada para entrenar hasta el momento en que logro compaginar con él nunca le había reñido tantas veces por dejar aflorar sus sentimientos para que en tan solo dos días en la villa tener tantas emociones. Se dirige a un estante llenos de libros llamando su atención uno en especial, el lomo parecía normal pero en su portada había un dibujo del sharingan y cuando se disponía abrirlo su ángel volvió a hablar "Alguien nos sigue", se concentró apenas sentía su chakra "es muy bueno" dijo la peliplateada y desaparecer.

Detrás de unos arbustos que se encontraban dentro del jardín de los Uchihas estaba un sujeto escondido observando a la chica que parecía hablar con alguien a pesar de que no sentía a nadie más en la habitación cuando en un parpadeo desaparece, le tomo medio segundo sentir un frio filo en su garganta cuando apenas toco el mango de su katana y unos mechones rosa mecerse contra su mejilla.

— Quién eres? – siseo la voz de un ángel sin recibir respuesta.

El enmascarado observo el arma que estaba amenazándolo al sentir un frio desprenderse de él, sorprendiéndose que fuera de un cristal frio y de manera desenvaina su espada y lanzar un mandoble para alejarse de su agresora, sin sentirlo ni siquiera de preverlo un kunai frio se enterró sobre su pierna derecha y la vio, vio su cabello rosa danzar sobre unos ojos celestes como el cielo que lo observaban con expresión sádica mientras sujetaba una espada que desprendía vapor.

— Un ambu? – volvió hablar con voz de ángel el ser que tenía enfrente al ver su máscara con claridad – no, no es el uniforme – escucho decir esta vez una voz varonil pero igual de angelical.

Y sin previo aviso se abalanzo contra el enmascarado que a dura pena detuvo su ataque, "es rápida" pensó para sus adentro y sin darle tiempo de procesar le callo una lluvia de ataques con la espada sin poder seguir su ritmo recibió varias cortadas sin siquiera lanzar gemido de dolor alguno; la sangre mancho completamente su cuerpo y la máscara callo de golpe observando esa figura angelical levantar su espada y esperar hipnotizado un golpe que nunca llego.

— Danzou – llamo la chica volviendo a su estado normal – así que son de la raíz.

— Llévenselo – ordenando a otros dos enmascarado que iba junto a él – que haces aquí? Sabes que tendrás problemas si se enteran que estuviste en este lugar – dijo con asco mirando a su alrededor

— Qué hace su subordinado aquí?- respondió con la misma pregunta – usted también tendría problemas – hizo desaparecer su espada de hielo – usted no dirá nada y yo tampoco lo hare.

— Vámonos – ordeno retirándose.

**_Saku, ten mucho cuidado con un hombre llamado Danzou, algún día ira detrás de tu tesoro _**recordó claramente lo que dijo su ni-san cuando se despidió de ella.

**_Recuerda, Konoha también es tu familia, debes protegerla por mí. Te quiero mi pequeña Sakura. _**Fue lo último que escucho decir antes de caer en un profundo abismo sin él.

"Tendré cuidado con él, Ni-san" susurro antes de irse del barrio Uchiha recordando de quien era aquella voz que resonaba en su cabeza jurando proteger la aldea y a su familia aun si el peligro fuera ella.


End file.
